Yes! My Brother is Gay!
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: Sasuke harus memperbaiki kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya dan terpaksa les privat pada Naruto, yang sayangnya malah berakhir dengan Sasuke yang di-UKE-kan!/sekuel My Brother is Gay/Lemon! Sorry this is NaruSasu!


Jadi, bagaimana rasanya punya kakak yang eksklusif mendemonstrasikan adegan you-know-what-I'm-so-gay? Sedih? Matah? Atau-

"NARUUKKOOO~!" kepala pink menyembul diantara meja yang melayang.

Gadis pirang yang merasa dipanggil menyahut polos, "Ya?"

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?" sekali gebrakan, meja itu telah dipenuhi banyak foto kembaran si pirang.

"Foto Naru-nii. Kenapa? Manis 'kan~" si gadis mengutak-atik handphone-nya lalu menambahkan, "Aku masih punya banyak di ponselku lho."

BRAK! Satu meja patah. Si gadis kepala pink itu melempar meja lainnya ke jendela. Fine. Kakak kembar si pirang memang manis dan awesome innocent! Foto-fotonya memang selalu tampak manis dan imut! Dia juga senang mengoleksi foto kembaran si pirang yang watados itu! Tapi kalau disana juga ada Sasuke, dua kali lagi, Sasuke! Sasuke! Yang menistai fotonya dengan mencium pipi si awesome innocent! Oh, bagaimana kepala pink itu tidak marah! Bubarkan saja Sasuke FG! Tunggu, lupakan yang terakhir.

"Jangan membuat fanart seperti ini! Kalau mau, kau bisa merekayasa foto dia sedang menciummu! Jangan Naruto!"

"Ckckck…" si pirang menggeleng, tersenyum bangga. "Sakura, ini bukan rekayasa. Aku dapat foto ini waktu kemarin Sasuke menginap."

KREK! BRAK! PRANG! KYAA!

Satu kursi patah, meja guru hancur, kaca pecah, dan siswa di kelas mereka kalang kabut. Hanya tersisa si kepala pink dan si pirang yang berfantasi ria.

"Menginap?" si kepala pink menggeram singkat. Kemudian ekspresinya terganti jadi seringai setan. Demi Jashin dan sandal jepitnya, si pirang satu itu bahkan tidak menyadari hawa disekitar berubah mistis. "Hari ini aku akan menginap dirumahmu, Naruko!"

Entah mukjizat atau musibah bagi Naruko karena rumah Sakura dan Sasuke mengapit rumahnya. Si pirang itu justru mengangguk tanpa beban meski si kepala pink tertawa kesetanan.

~xXxXx~

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Yes, My Brother is Gay! © Sui Cide In Stinct or my previous name Venus Chocolate

Rate M

NaruSasu

Humor/Romance/Family

OOCness, Gajeness, Limeness, Lemonness, AUness, everything what ended with –ness.

~xXxXx~

Menjadi orang Jepang asli itu kadang tidak menyenangkan. Bukan, bukan. Ini bukan soal kurangnya keuntungan hidup di Jepang bisa mendapat manga yaoi secara mudah, atau dapat melihat berbagai jenis dan tipe uke secara eksklusif, bukan.

Sasuke membicarakan kemampuannya yang kurang di bidang bahasa asing. Ya, itu. Baru saja ia menahan malu karena salah menjawab pertanyaan bahasa inggris dari gurunya yang -klimis-sesat-mesum- bernama Hidan. Dengar-dengar, pertama kali mengajar di sekolahnya, guru itu pernah hampir me-rape Shikamaru yang notabene Ultimate-Lazy-Seme. Dengar-dengar juga, sekarang ia tengah mengincar Adorable-Pretty-Uke milik Sasori. Kalian tahu pasti siapa mahluk pirang panjang berkuncir satu tak niat yang kita bicarakan.

Kembali ke Sasuke.

Ia makin sebal karena gurunya yang terhormat -sesat dan mesum- menyuruhnya les privat pada Naruto, yang mau tak mau harus diakui lebih hebat berbahasa inggris karena pernah tinggal -dan tersesat- di negeri Paman Sam. Tak peduli jika saat ini Sasuke agak demam.

Sasuke menunduk lesu. Sesekali melirik Naruto yang membaca komik yaoi dengan tampang polos. "Harus, ya?"

Sasuke bertanya pelan. Memastikan hanya Naruto di sebelahnya yang mendengar pertanyaannya. Naruto mengangguk mantap tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari komiknya. "Hidan-sensei yang bilang 'kan, setidaknya kau harus les privat selama satu minggu."

"Bukan, bukan itu," menggeleng cepat, Sasuke segera menyambung kalimatnya, "Harus ya, baca komik yaoi dengan tampang polos begitu?"

"Bah!" Naruto membuang muka, sebal. Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi suka menggodanya akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke tertawa lemah sambil mengacak rambut Naruto. Ia membereskan alat tulisnya dan beranjak lebih dulu. "Malam ini aku menginap ya?"

"Seperti baru pertama saja kau menginap di rumahku," ujar Naruto, tidak melirik Sasuke sama sekali.

Lagi, Sasuke mengacak rambut kuning itu sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kelasnya yang hampir sepi. Tinggal Naruto, dan beberapa murid lain yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pulang. Oh, dan satu mahluk berkepala pink yang masih mempertahankan seringai setannya meski kepala pirang di sebelahnya mengibaskan uang limapuluh ribu.

~xXxXx~

Sasuke tersenyum pada wanita cantik yang membukakan pintu. Wanita berambut merah itu balas menyambutnya dengan senyum lembut, sangat keibuan. "Menginap lagi, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya, aku disuruh les privat bahasa inggris pada Naruto," jawab Sasuke mempertahankan senyum manisnya.

Wanita berambut merah itu menahan dirinya dari sesuatu. Tangannya bergerak gelisah selagi matanya memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke dari bawah ke atas. Dan…

"Kyaa~ Sasuke-kun lebih manis hari ini~"

…begitulah kebiasaannya. Mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke dengan gemas lalu memeluknya tanpa ampun. Apalagi kalimat yang ia ucapkan memiliki penggalan 'manis' di dalamnya. Jangan lupa Sasuke agak demam hari ini. Sasuke tidak suka. Terima kasih.

"Tidak! Jangan dia lagi!" tunjuk Naruko pada Sasuke yang baru bergabung di meja makan. Ada Naruto, Sakura dan Minato juga.

Terbukti Naruko masih sedikit trauma pada suara desahan Naruto yang membuat ia mimisan sehari semalam. "Aku tidak mau dia tidur di kamar Nii-chan!"

Diam sesaat. Naruko memikirkan ejekan yang tepat dan menohok untuk Sasuke. Mungkin Pantat Ayam, sama dengan rambutnya. Atau Monster Tomat, karena Sasuke maniak tomat. Atau Ayam Petomat saja? Tunggu, lebih dominan tomatnya 'kan? Bagaimana kalau Tomat Peayam?

"Pastikan kau tidak tidur di kamar Nii-chan, Ayam Petomat!" ya, Ayam Petomat terdengar lebih manusiawi daripada Tomat Peayam. Ngomong-ngomong, mengejek itu termasuk manusiawi?

Dahi Sasuke berkedut. Tak terima dengan ejekan Naruko. "Apa masalahmu, Rubah Jeruk!"

"Hei, kenapa kalian jadi ribut sih?" sela Naruto.

"Diam! Jeruk Berduri!" Naruko dan Sasuke berteriak bersamaan. Naruto langsung menggebrak meja, "Siapa yang kalian sebut Jeruk Berduri!"

"Hei, hei. Naruto juga kenapa terpancing?" kali ini Sakura berkoar.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hulk Pink!" sembur Naruto. Sakura ikut berdiri menantang ketiganya. "Aku bukan Hulk Pink! Dasar Ayam Petomat! Rubah Jeruk! Jeruk Berduri!"

"Ya ampun, kalian ini-"

"Kami tidak minta komentarmu, Durian Kilat!"

Minato tersulut kekesalannya. Ia bergabung dengan empat mahluk yang lebih dulu saling berseteru.

"Aku tidak suka/Rubah Jeruk jangan ikut/kalian seenaknya memanggilku/darimananya aku disebut Hulk/apa-apaan kalian memberi julukan Durian/bla bla bla…!#$%"

Tersisa Kushina yang makan sambil sesekali memijat keningnya. Pusing, akibat keributan anaknya dengan anak tetangga juga kenyataan suaminya lupa umur karena ikut bertengkar. Semoga perabotan rumahnya terhindar dari bantingan yang akan ditimbulkan.

~xXxXx~

Dirasa cukup makan dengan pukulan oleh Kushina, Naruto membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya. Setelah Naruko mengungsi ke kamar di lantai satu dan Sakura berkoar mengenai foto mesum, tentunya.

Naruto menggelar beberapa buku di meja bersama kue kering. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap malas pada semua buku di depannya.

"Jangan bilang tidak mau belajar," tebak Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti. Ia menarik Naruto ke pangkuannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto, Sasuke berbisik seduktif, "Aku sedang demam, Dobe. Kasihanilah aku, ya?"

Naruto segera melepaskan diri. Ia balik menarik Sasuke, merapatkan dadanya dengan punggung Sasuke. "Bukan urusanku, Teme," ucapnya meniup belakang telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke merinding geli. Tangannya telah ditahan oleh tangan Naruto dan kaki Naruto telah melingkari tubuhnya. Pernahkah aku bilang postur tubuh mereka sama? Itulah yang mempermudah Naruto membalik keadaan. Beruntung Ayam Petomat ini sedang demam. Jashin sedang berpihak padanya. "Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, kau itu lebih ramping dariku, Teme."

Sasuke bergerak gelisah, merasa dirinya terancam oleh Naruto- entah kenapa. "Tidak ada hubungannya 'kan?"

"Dengar, sekarang ini aku gurumu. Kita, be-la-jar. Oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk ragu. Firasatnya mengatakan ini tidak akan berakhir baik. Dan suhu tubuhnya terasa makin panas saja.

"Aku akan memberimu pertanyaan. Kalau salah, kau akan dapat hukuman. Oke?"

Mengangguk lagi. Ia dapat merasakan napas Naruto yang sengaja di tengkuknya. "Kita mulai dengan sapaan sehari-hari. How are you?"

"Fine," jawabnya pelan. Terdengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Naruto, lalu sapuan hangat tiba-tiba di tengkuknya.

"Eh!" wajah Sasuke memanas. Sapuan hangat di tengkuknya ia rasakan berkali-kali. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Hadiah, karena berhasil menjawab pertanyaanku. Kedua, apa bahasa inggrisnya 'jalan-jalan'?"

"Err… walking-walking?"

"Salah."

Satu tangan Naruto menyusup ke balik kaos Sasuke, mengelus sekitar perutnya dan bergerak mencubit nipple-nya. "Ahh!"

"Ini hukuman," ucap Naruto singkat. Tangan Sasuke bergerak lemah, mencoba melepas cengkraman Naruto. Dan nihil, Naruto menggoda kedua nipple-nya dengan sangat seduktif. Membuat Sasuke jadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

"Can you speak with English?"

Sasuke menormalkan napasnya yang sedikit terengah, untuk menjawab ragu, "Little little I can- AHH~"

Satu gigitan di lehernya. Plus tangan Naruto bergerilya diantara perut dan pahanya. Sasuke semakin merasa panas dan lemas. Tangannya bahkan tak sanggup menghentikan tangan Naruto yang bergerak ke selangkangannya. Tunggu-

"AHH!" Sasuke mengejang. Merapatkan punggungnya pada Naruto yang sibuk bermain di sekitar lehernya beserta tangan yang menggenggam miliknya.

"Ber- hentihhh~ haa- mmph!" bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Naruto. Sasuke bergerak gelisah. Keenakan dengan pijatan Naruto pada miliknya dan kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesaknya. Tangan gemetarnya memukul pelan bahu Naruto yang tidak dihiraukan oleh pemiliknya. Naruto menginvasi seluruh bagian mulutnya juga bagian bawahnya.

"Nhh… mmpphh…" Sasuke mencoba bicara, tapi yang terdengar tidak lebih dari gumaman yang diartikan sebagai desahan bagi Naruto. Entah berapa lama, yang jelas Sasuke butuh oksigen. Sangat! Ia sudah lemas, namun Naruto belum melepasnya dan menahan tengkuk Sasuke agar tetap berciuman. Napasnya habis. Pandangannya pun kabur. Kalau begini terus Sasuke bisa-

BRUK!

-pingsan.

"Teme?" Naruto menepuk pipi Sasuke yang terkapar. Tak sadar jika Sasuke pingsan karena dirinya.

~xXxXx~

"Dia harus diberi pelajaran!"

Naruko mencekal tangan Sakura yang bersiap membanting laptop. "Itu laptopku!"

"Tapi kembaranmu itu berani sekali menyentuhnya!"

"Tunggu saja lanjutannya!"

Sakura menaruh laptop Naruko ke tempat semula. Meneguk habis jus jeruk miliknya, Sakura berucap sedikit mengancam, "Kuharap ini akan sebagus yang kau katakan, Naruko!"

~xXxXx~

Ada aroma jeruk, dingin, hangat, basah, geli… pemandangan pertama yang menyambut adalah… kuning?

"Hng… ugh!" dingin menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak karena benda kuning ini menindihnya. Kuning, menindih? "Dobe?"

Naruto membalas dengan cengiran. "Teme, akhirnya kau sadar! Ayo lanjutkan pelajarannya!"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa Naruto ingin melanjutkan pelajaran di pagi buta, lalu Naruto bergerak. Menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak mengenakan sehelai benang apalagi baju! Kontan pipi Sasuke dihiasi rona merah. Menggigit bibir bawah, Sasuke menahan desahannya.

"Teme~" Naruto menjilat rahangnya, membuat Sasuke mengejang kegelian. "Keluarkan desahanmu~"

"AKH! SAKIT, DOBE!" Sasuke berteriak saat jari Naruto menembus lubangnya. Naruto masih tersenyum lebar; mempertahankan jarinya di lubang Sasuke meski Sasuke bergerak agar jarinya keluar.

Menjilat daun telinga Sasuke, Naruto berbisik seduktif, "Katakan dengan benar~ Naruto-sama, Please~"

Sasuke berhenti bergerak, merasakan napas hangat menerpa tengkuknya. Kemudian terganti gigitan- "AKH! Naruto-sama~" -hisapan di titik yang sama, jari yang bergerak, "Puhh- lisshh~ NAHH!"

Jari Naruto bertambah jadi dua di lubangnya. "Bukan 'puhlish', Teme… please…" jarinya bergerak keluar masuk, melebarkan dinding yang ketat mencengkram jarinya.

"Please~" rasa panas membakar tubuhnya. Sasuke tak sanggup bergerak banyak. Tak sanggup berpikir jernih. Ia merasakan miliknya menegang dan butuh keluar. "Na- AHH!"

Jari ketiga masuk. Memperlebar akses jarinya, Naruto membuat gerakan zig-zag. Disambut desahan dan geliat Sasuke. Naruto mempercepat gerakan jarinya saat Sasuke mengerang keras. Tubuhnya ikut terangsang hanya dengan mendengar desahan Sasuke.

Tangannya yang lain memanjakan milik Sasuke. Memompa seirama dengan gerakan jarinya. Sasuke mengejang liar sambil terus mendesah. Menundukan wajahnya, Naruto melumat bibir Sasuke. Kembali menginvasi rongga mulutnya dengan penuh gairah. Refleks Sasuke melebarkan kedua kakinya, mempermudah jari Naruto untuk bergerak.

"Nghh… hmmph…" geliatan Sasuke bertambah liar. Friksi aneh menjalar di perutnya, turun dan tertahan di ujung miliknya. Sebentar lagi… "MMPPHHH~!" Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya di tengah lumatan Naruto.

Naruto memutus ciumannya sekaligus mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Sasuke. Tersenyum puas, Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang terengah lemas. Benang saliva mengalir di dagunya. "Pelajaran dariku tidak akan terlupakan!" Naruto berujar bangga.

~xXxXx~

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa gila mendengar suara mereka!" Naruko menyerahkan sekotak tisu pada Sakura tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar laptopnya.

Sakura mengangguk, menyeka darah dari hidungnya, "Kurasa aku akan mengganti nama grupku dengan NaruSasu Fans Club."

~xXxXx~

"Nah, Sa-su-chan, masih kuat melanjutkan 'pelajaran'?" Naruto memasang seringai terbaiknya. Sasuke mencoba bangkit menyergap Naruto. Tak terima tahtanya sebagai seme direbut begitu saja oleh Naruto. Sejak dulu, Sasuke yang pegang kendali. Bukan sebaliknya!

"Hup!" Naruto kembali membaringkan Sasuke. Jarinya bergerak sensual di sekitar selangkangan Sasuke. "Lanjut atau berhenti, hm?"

"Sss-top... AKH!" refleks Sasuke mengejang. Ada dua jari yang kembali masuk ke lubangnya.

"Top? Kau mau aku yang diatas? Dengan senang hati…" lidah Naruto menginvasi dadanya. Nipple kanannya dimanjakan oleh mulut Naruto, sedangkan nipple kiri dipermainkan tangannya. Desahan lain terlepas seiring jari Naruto keluar masuk di lubangnya.

Merasakan miliknya berkedut, Naruto menarik jarinya. Memasukan miliknya sendiri ke lubang Sasuke. "Ngh! Masih ketat!"

Sasuke mencengkram sprei erat-erat. Ini kali pertama ia merasakan lubangnya dibobol orang lain. "Hmp!" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menjerit.

Naruto berhenti bergerak, memberi waktu pada Sasuke agar sedikit rileks. Napas berat menghampiri indera pendengarannya, dibawahnya Sasuke terengah. Wajah pucatnya memerah sempurna, bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk memudahkannya bernapas.

"Ready?" menyeka darah dari bibir Sasuke, Naruto bergerak sedikit. Menyentakkan miliknya lebih dalam pada Sasuke.

"N-naww… ungh…" Sasuke melenguh. Naruto memulai gerakannya sangat perlahan, membiasakan dengan dinding Sasuke yang mencengkramnya erat.

"Ahh!"

Suara lenguhan Sasuke menarik perhatiannya. "I found it, right? More?"

"No…" Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Bagian bawahnya terasa sangat penuh oleh Naruto, tubuhnya serasa terbakar dan punggungnya terasa sangat tidak nyaman. "Wha- Ah! Ah!"

Naruto menyentuh titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk melumat bibirnya. Lidah mereka liar bermain sementara Naruto mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Sasuke mendesah ditengah ciumannya.

"Nyaahh… Ahh~ uhh!" desahan Sasuke mengeras saat Naruto menyerang lehernya, meninggalkan tanda di sepanjang garis leher dan bahunya. Kaki Sasuke melingkar di pinggang Naruto sedangkan tangannya berpegangan pada bahunya.

"F-faster… Ahh~"

"Mmm… 'kay," Naruto semakin cepat menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"Hngh… Umhh…" desahan keduanya lebih intens mengisi seluruh ruangan. Satu tangan Naruto menahan punggung Sasuke, setengah memeluknya. Lidahnya menginvasi dada dan nipple Sasuke bergantian. Tangan yang lain memanjakan milik Sasuke, memompa seirama gerakan 'in-out'nya.

"N-nahh… co-come… AHHH~!" dinding Sasuke mengetat pada miliknya, memaksa Naruto mengeluarkan semennya dalam tubuh Sasuke sedangkan sari Sasuke menyembur pada perut dan dadanya.

"Like it?" menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajahnya, Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke yang kini tertidur kelelahan. Semoga mimpinya bukan tentang menuntut balas pada Naruto.

~xXxXx~

Menjadi orang Jepang asli itu kadang tidak menyenangkan. Bukan, bukan. Ini bukan soal kurangnya keuntungan hidup di Jepang bisa mendapat manga yaoi secara mudah, atau dapat melihat berbagai jenis dan tipe uke secara eksklusif, bukan.

Sasuke membicarakan kemampuannya yang kurang di bidang bahasa asing. Ya, itu. Baru saja ia menahan malu (lagi) karena (masih) salah menjawab pertanyaan bahasa inggris dari gurunya yang -klimis-sesat-mesum- bernama Hidan.

Ia (lagi-lagi) amat sangat makin sebal sekali karena gurunya yang terhormat -sesat dan mesum- menyuruhnya (kembali) les privat pada Naruto, yang mau tak mau harus diakui lebih hebat berbahasa inggris karena pernah tinggal -dan tersesat- di negeri Paman Sam. Tak peduli jika saat ini Sasuke masih trauma.

"Jangan menolak, Sasuke. Kau masih butuh mendapat banyak pelajaran tambahan dari Naruto," Hidan menghela napas berat. Sasuke sangat keras kepala dalam menolak sarannya. Ia menoleh kearah lain, berharap bisa mengalihkan perhatian, "Nah, anak-anak, ada yang bisa membuat kalimat simple future?"

"HE WILL RAPE ME! AGAIN!" Sasuke berteriak dramatis sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tersenyum polos di sampingnya.

Hidan berkedip beberapa kali. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Hidan mengangguk ragu, "I-itu kalimat yang bagus, Sasuke. Coba kata yang lain?"

Sasuke tersungkur ke mejanya. Membenturkan kepala berkali-kali sembari menyumpahi otak -minimalis- Hidan yang salah menangkap maksud Sasuke. "Aku akan absen dari pelajaran ini untuk beberapa pertemuan," sahut Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dengan malas.

Hidan mengangguk lagi. Menengok ke arah muridnya yang lain untuk bertanya, "Ada yang bisa menerjemahkan contoh kalimat Sasuke ke dalam bahasa inggris?"

Sasuke menepuk keningnya. Merutuk tentang bagaimana otak Hidan bisa sangat minimalis dan bagaimana Naruto masih bisa tersenyum polos seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Kurasa aku butuh air panas."

"Mau kutemani, Sa-su-chan?" Naruto berbisik seduktif, tangannya meraba pinggang dan sabuk Sasuke.

"DASAR KAU MESUM!"

PLAK!

~xXxXx~

"Ino, bagaimana saranku?"

Ino berpikir sejenak, melihat keseriusan pada wajah temannya yang berambut pink dan beralih pada foto di tangan temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Kupikir itu bukan ide yang buruk," Ino mengangguk mantap.

Naruko tersenyum misterius sementara Sakura mengamati kamera pengintai miliknya.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan, nama grup kita berubah menjadi NaruSasu Fans Club!"

"Hei, menurutku Sasuke lebih cocok diatas!"  
>"Mau taruhan?" Naruko mengibaskan uang limapuluh ribu, masih dengan senyum misteriusnya. Sepertinya ia sudah sembuh dari trauma desahan Naruto dan Sasuke…<p>

-The End-

Fyuh~ akhirnya selesai~

Dan, terima kasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang alert dan fave 'My Brother Is Gay', saya sangat senang, tak menyangka kalau FF itu akan disenangi oleh kalian ^^

Juga, ada yang bertanya tentang nama 'Nana' di FF itu, itu nama Naruko waktu awal saya ngetik. Tapi daripada membingungkan reader jadilah saya ganti dengan Naruko saja.

Aww… sekali lagi terima kasih semua :D

Mind to review this one?

Koreksi, koreksi, koreksi, koreksi~ arigatou :DD

Sui Cide In Stinct


End file.
